Benevolence
by Rikkoshaye
Summary: A girl of earth is dropped into the world of Spira with only the clothes on her back and the knowlege of what is to come. But what happens when important events begin to change? Will Yuna and her Guardians still bring the Eternal Calm? [Chapter 1 is Up]


Benevolence  
  
Br: Saranomy  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the only time I say this for the entire fic. I do not own Final Fantasy X, nor any of their characters. It all belongs to Square-Enix. DON'T SUE! Unless, of course, you'd like a cookie...  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I have revised this chapter and added more content, because I thought that it goes a little too fast. Hope you like...  
  
A/N: Hey! I have another fic! I think I'm taking on too much here, but when ideas come what else can you do but embrace them? Anyway, this story is based on the overly-used topic of 'what if someone from earth fell into the Spira world?' But as the story progresses there will be... changes. And being that the person dropped into Spira knows everything that is -suppose- to happen, when things start to go wrong...  
  
Oh, and if your wondering what exactly the title means... well, your just going to have to read and find out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
- Confusion -  
  
"So, who is this girl anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. Saw her lay'n off in some alleyway, so I had to pick 'er up."  
  
"She looks pretty bruised. Think she got in a fight?"  
  
"I reckon so. Won't properly know 'till she wakes up."  
  
Still in a dream-like state, I moaned softly, trying to force open my eyes. They each felt like 100 pounds, so it wasn't an easy job. But I managed to pull it off.  
  
"Hey, Boar, look! I think she's waking up!"  
  
Head still foggy I turned half-heartedly toward the voice, trying to lift a hand so I could rub the film from my eyes. I would have been lucky if I was able to lift a finger.  
  
"Well, would yeh look at that! Here, Gordon, give 'er a potion. She's gunna need it."  
  
Moaning again I blinked slowly, my vision coming more into focus. Something cool and sweet touched my lips, and I immediately became aware of how thirsty I was. I quickly downed the liquid, and I could feel myself waking up from my deep slumber. Coughing a little my vision cleared, and I was met with two men leaning over me.  
  
"Hi." I said weakly, smiling.  
  
"Hey there! Glad to see your awake!" The small, lanky kid said this to me, smiling foolishly. I figured he was maybe three years younger than I, who was 20.  
  
"That's quite a nasty bump yeh get th're, young lady. What happen'd?" This man was big boned and had bright, blue eyes. I figured he was probably about 45 or so.  
  
"Uh, I... don't know what happened. Where am I?"  
  
The older man tsked, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Yer in Luca, near the stadium. Lucky I found yeh, or yeh could still be sitt'n in that alleyway. Who knows what could'a picked yeh up..." The two men exchanged dark looks.  
  
I yawned slightly, a small headache beginning to pound in the back of my head. I also became aware of other odd places, all beginning to throb uncomfterably. I wondered vaugly what had happened, and why I was in some bed in a strangers house. But I wasn't exactly in any state to go around demanding answers to odd questions.  
  
The younger boy pulled some covers up to my chin, smiling.  
  
"Here, you sleep. You should feel better by tomorrow, after that potion starts to settle in. I'll wake you for lunch, okay?"  
  
I nodded, not really in any mood to argue. Seemingly happy with my response, the two men left me to fall asleep peacefully. Trying to ignore the growing discomfert I closed my eyes, pulling the covers tight around me. And the last thing I remember as I began to fall asleep was:  
  
'Luca? Wasn't that a city in some video game...?"  
  
--  
  
"So you found me in an alleyway, all battered up?"  
  
Gordon and Boar nodded, Boar's eyes darkening.  
  
After awakening with Gordon's wake-up call, I had found myself refreshed and relatively free of any pain. After a short shower and a small lunch, I had learned that Boar (the older one of the two) had been out on his morning walk and found me lying in the shadows, knocked out.  
  
Drinking a little more water I looked out the front window, watching as people went about their business. I was unfamiliar with the city, and after my short shower had realized that many modern machines were missing.  
  
"What sort of backwater place is this, anyway?"  
  
"I beg yer pardon?"  
  
Chocking on my water I realized I had just said that out load.  
  
"Uh, what did you say this city was called again?" I asked, blushing slightly. Boar didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Luca, can yeh tell? Look at the stadium!"  
  
I looked to my right, following Boar's finger. A large, sphere-like dome loomed in the distance, the top just barly poking over some of the larger buildings in the city. It kind of reminded me of a blitzball stadium from one of my video games... Final Fantasy X, I think. Laughing I took another sip of my water.  
  
"And I bet they play blitzball there too, huh?" I giggled at my own inside joke.  
  
"Of course! What else would yeh play th're?"  
  
It took a minute for that sentence to sink in. And when it did, I just happened to have a mouthful of water trickling down my throat. Coughing and hacking water spewed everywhere, and Gordon had to slap me on the back before I could breathe properly. Eyes watering I turned to Boar, setting my cup down.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Boar looked slightly startled.  
  
"That's what the stadium is fer, blitzball! In fact, the chapio'ships start tomorrow!"  
  
Staring at him my brain struggled to comprehend.  
  
"So I'm in... a video game?"  
  
Both Gordon and Boar looked at me strangely.  
  
"What's a... vid-e-o game?" Gordon asked, looking puzzled.  
  
My mouth hung open a little as the pieces started to come together. No modern machines. That potion thing I was given the night before. The lack of tall, skyscraper buildings...  
  
"Oh. No." This couldn't be true. It couldn't be! Mind racing I turned to Boar, eyes wide. "Have you ever heard of something called a car?"  
  
Boar's eyes unfocused as he thought hard.  
  
"Nope. Can't say I have."  
  
My heart beats quickened.  
  
"A TV?"  
  
Again Boar shook his head.  
  
"TV? What does tha' stand fer?"  
  
I leaned closer, looking right into Boar's bright, confused eyes.  
  
"A motor boat?"  
  
With this Boar's eyes lit up, but quickly darkened.  
  
"Yeh, I've heard'a that. But they'r forbidden machina, only the Al Bhed use 'em."  
  
Moaning I leaned back, placing an arm over my forehead. Gordon, who looked concerned, leaned closer.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
'Neither would you, if you found yourself in a place that doesn't exist.' I thought darkly. Moaning again I stood up, giving Boar and Gordon tired looks.  
  
"I'm feeling kind of woozy, so I'm going to go to bed." Boar and Gordon gave me concerned looks, but didn't object. In fact, Gordon stood, being a gentleman and leading me down to the room.  
  
"Thank you... I think I'll just sleep a little longer. You know, to clear my head." Gordon nodded, a small smile gracing his features.  
  
"Hope you feel better..."  
  
Nodding I closed the door, plopping down on the bed and closing my eyes. It still wasn't made, which I was happy about. I didn't think I was in the right state of mind to do anything, at the moment. Relaxing slightly I willed myself to fall asleep, just because I wanted so bad for this all to be a dream. But deep down inside, I knew that it wasn't. I knew that everything here was real. And that I wasn't escaping it anytime soon.  
  
--  
  
"BOAR! BOAR! I GOT TICKETS! LOOK! I GOT TICKETS!!"  
  
Eyes snapping open I sat up quickly, startled by the sudden noise. Although I didn't hear much more than some muffled garble, it was enough to wake me up. Eyes narrowing I growled a little, feeling a little bit if grumpiness rise inside of me. I was not much of a morning person.  
  
Squinting I glanced out the bedroom window, seeing the mid-morning light coming shining through a crack in the blinds. My body still felt sleepy, but I knew that there was no way I was going to get back to sleep. I never could.  
  
'Morning already?' I thought dully, yawning. Patting down my frizzled hair I stood up, wiping my eyes so that the fuzziness would go away.  
  
"Huh, I don't remember that picture being there..." I said quietly as I admired it. It was a painting of a sunset, on some beach somewhere. I noticed the word 'Besaid' pained in on the bottom, and it reminded me of something. But I was too tired to really figure it out.  
  
Yawning I turned to my dresser to pick out some cloths. I had noticed, with some discomfort, that I had somehow managed to fall asleep in a t- shirt and some jeans. Not exactly the best sleeping wear. "Maybe a red shirt today... What the hell?" Eyes opening wide my mind slid into focus. The dresser wasn't there.  
  
Click.  
  
"OH SH-"  
  
Boar turned away from his excited co-worker as a loud cuss word emanated from the back bedroom.  
  
"Looks like she's up, huh?" Gordon said, biting his lip. Boar nodded.  
  
"Odd girl, ain't she?" Gordon nodded.  
  
"She acts like she's from another world, almost." Both Gordon and Boar laughed at this and were still laughing as I came, rather huffed, out of my room.  
  
"What, are you laughing at me now? Are you?" Both Boar and Gordon seemed rather startled by my state. Or maybe by me.  
  
"Uh, no, o' course not." Boar muttered, backing up. They both seemed a little intimidated, to say the least.  
  
"Well... good."  
  
Feeling my anger drain out of me a little I sat down at the table, sighing. Gordon, who had seemed to get his confidence back, came up to me smiling.  
  
"Look, uh..." He looked at me, face rather fixed.  
  
"My name is Sara."  
  
"Ah. Well, look Sara, I got tickets to the blitzball championships!" He held out two slips of paper, which looked a lot like concert tickets.  
  
"Wow. Great. Freaking fantastic." I muttered, turning away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordon asked, seemingly hurt that I didn't respond to his tickets as he was hoping. I turned to him, my bad mood getting worse.  
  
"Look, mister. I don't know how I got here, or how I'm going to get back to the real world. Technically, this place doesn't even exist! It's all freaking data on a freaking disk for a FREAKING VIDEO GAME!! So, if you don't mind, I'm just going to sit here and wonder how the hell I'm going to get back to the REAL WORLD!!!" Gordon's eyes widened and he backed up, trembling slightly. Boar, face turning slightly red with anger, walked up to me slowly.  
  
"Well, Sara, I dunno how yeh got here, but maybe we can help yeh get back. What's the last thing yeh remember be'ore yeh woke up in my bed?" He said this all with a cold, sharp voice. I felt my bad mood drain away, not really wanting to make this guy mad. Mumbling I thought back, thinking deeply.  
  
"The last thing I remember was playing FFX. I was kind of tired, so I went to bed. Oh, damn, did I forget to turn of the game before I went to sleep?" I asked, thinking. Funny, how I was worried about that when I clearly wasn't going to be near it anytime soon. Boar looked a little confused.  
  
"I don' understand half of wha' you jus said, but it sounds as if someone took yeh while you wer' sleepin'!" Boar's eyes lit up, thinking he understood.  
  
"Well, " I muttered, looking at my feet. "You could say that, I suppose." I fell silent as Gordon walked up to Boar.  
  
"Hey, Boar, I just noticed. We have three people here, and only two tickets..." Gordon looked a little downcast, and confused. I got the distinct feeling that these two weren't the sharpest knifes in the drawer, so I stepped in.  
  
"Naw, you two go. I'll hang back. I kind of dropped in unexpectedly, and I bet you two were wanting those tickets for a long time." I saw their faces relax, seemingly glad that I had said soemthing.  
  
"If your sure..." Gordon said, smiling at Boar. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you two go." I looked away, at the crowded streets out their window. "I've played enough blitzball myself, anyway." Activating Wakka's World Champion had been a job, that I knew.  
  
"You play blitzball!??" Gordon practically screeched, eyes lighting up. It took me a minute to understand what he was saying. Laughing I stood.  
  
"Not in the way your thinking."  
  
"Oh..." He looked downward, a little embarrassed. Walking around to the bathroom I stopped, looking back at the two.  
  
"Hey, guys, I hate to be a bother and all, but do you have any spare cloths?"  
  
--  
  
'Wow, the streets sure are quiet...' I thought, pacing around the table. Compared the hubbub I had seen earlier, I was surprised how much they had cleared out once the blitzball matches had started. 'Must be a popular sport...' I thought dully, sitting down at the table. 'More like the only sport...'  
  
After Boar and Gordon had left, I had a lot of time to think about how I had actually gotten here. The only reasonable explanation I could think up, and it was still way out there, was that I got sucked into the game while I was sleeping. And it couldn't of been a coincidence that it was my third time playing, and I was only in Luca. Before the championship game, to be exact. Sighing I thought ahead, wondering who would win. I had never actually beat the Luca Goers in the game, so I was expecting Wakka's team to lose. But who knew?  
  
And that's when the fiend came.  
  
"What the!?" I said more in surprise than anything else. I leaned forward, craning my neck to look out the window. It was huge, whatever it was! A big, bird-like creature that had flown at record speed down the street, creating a huge brown blur when it flashed by the window. "What the hell is THAT doing here?" I wondered out loud. "I've never heard of fiends in Luca!" I thought back to the game, and remembered that all fiends were killed outside of the city, before they got inside. Or was that Zanarkand? I couldn't remember. But then I remembered there was a time when fiends got inside the city of Luca.  
  
Right after the blitzball championship.  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
Standing up quickly I walked over to the door, wrenching it open and looking down the street. No fiends. Not yet, that is. But then again, I had no idea if they were just summoned or all came barreling down the street. In fact, I didn't know much. But I had the oddest feeling that everyone was going to be in a lot of trouble real soon.  
  
Even though I hadn't exactly know Boar or Gordon for very long, my heart twanged a little when I thought of them getting hurt in the attack. They weren't the best of people around, but they gave me food, shelter, and helped me when I needed it. It was time I repaid the favor. So, I did what any other self-respecting person in my situation would do. I headed toward the blitz stadium, to get them out of there.  
  
Of course, I didn't get all too far.  
  
"Sorry, miss, but I can't let you in without a ticket." I growled, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't let me in? Don't you understand me! There is going to be a major fiend attack to the stadium! I have to get my friends out of there!" The guard sighed, looking down at me. I could tell he thought I was off my rocker.  
  
"That's a fine story, miss, but I still can't let you in. Not without a ticket. Now, if I see a mass amount of fiends attacking the stadium, then I suppose I could make an exception. But currently, I see no fiends anywhere in the area. So run along, now. The game is almost done."  
  
And then, sighing myself, I slowly pointed behind the man. For the last few minutes, large horde of bird fiends had begun to collect above the stadium. Eyebrows furrowing the man turned, and it was just about then that they all began swooping into the dome, screeching and attacking. The man turned back to me, mouth falling open.  
  
"Now can I go in?" The man let out a few gargles and squeaks, and then ran in the other direction, toward the stadium headquarters. "I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
Running into the dome I heard screams begin to erupt from the crowd, as the sounds of thousands of running feet began to pound the ground above. It was like an earthquake, created by people. I stumbled a little, but regained my composure and continued on. I had to find Boar and Gordon...  
  
Everyone was in a mass panic as fiends roared and attacked, swooping and killing. A few were fighting, I saw, as I ran by a man with a small dagger. Funny, he was up against a fiend that was three times his size. I don't know where he got the idea that he could possibly win with such a small weapon. Frowning I continued my search. I noted dully that most people were running. It made it hard to get around, with so many people going to many different ways. But me? I was looking for two people in a sea of thousands.  
  
I am such an idiot sometimes.  
  
Heart pounding I stopped, a few levels up and nowhere near anyone I knew. My legs ached from fighting the sea of people, and I had made virtually no headway at all. Catching my breath a few people jostled me in the side, running around and screaming bloody murder. I cussed softly, glaring at them. Was I scared? Sure. But I just didn't think anything would really happen to me. This was still a game, after all. It still didn't seem all too real to me. That is, until I looked over my shoulder.  
  
The fiend was huge, bigger than I ever thought a fiend could get. It looked like a dinosaur, it's long tail slashing back and forth hungrily. It's skin was a scaly brown and drool dripped from its crusted lips. It was smelly. It was ugly. And it was mad. Emitting a husky roar it stepped up to me, small eyes brightening. I could almost hear it thinking of what a great meal I would make. Was I scared before? Yes. But now, I was terrified.  
  
I stepped backward, muscles freezing in fear. The animal roared again, gnashing its jaws digging its feet into the cracked ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. My mind yelled 'run' but my feet didn't hear it. Turning away from the fiend I whimpered, not wanting to watch the animal come in for the kill. But I quickly noticed that this fiend wasn't exactly my most life-threatening concern. For there was a sword coming down, from out of nowhere.  
  
And it was heading straight for my head.  
  
- - - - -  
  
- - This story is currently on hold. Until I am finished with my other Final Fantasy X fanfic Misplaced, it will stay as it is now. If you review, I will e-mail you when I post the next chapter. (This probably won't be for a while, since Misplaced still has a ways to go.) Please be patient! If I get enough requests, I might be tempted to write up a second chapter, but for the time being this story is stationary. Thank you for your support! - -  
  
A/N: Oooh, cliffy! I hope this chapter doesn't move all too fast, but I wanted to get the story rolling as quickly as possible. Boar and Gordon won't be a major part in the fic, so I decided that the time with them could be pretty short. Is this interesting enough? Do you like it? Please review, and tell me what I can improve on!  
  
Saranomy (Sah-rah-no-me) 


End file.
